


Repeat, Repeat, Repeat

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cure to the mark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat, Repeat, Repeat

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?” Dean asked, incredulously, eyes wide, hands flat on the table in front of him. 

“I said: ‘We may have found a way to get rid of the mark.’” Cas told the elder Winchester, eyes squinting slightly. “I thought I had spoken rather clearly.” 

“You did.” The blond told the angel, sighing at his lack of understanding of human sayings. “I just can’t believe it.”

“Oh.” Cas frowned. “But we do. Possibly. We’re not completely sure it will work, but there’s no ritual sacrifice involved, no blood, and no way it could make you go on a murderous rampage. Well, very little chance of the latter, anyway.” 

“What is it then?” 

The angel was about to speak when he was cut off by the hunter. “And why isn’t Sam here with you to explain it. I thought you both found it?”

“We did both find it.” The angel explained, grimacing slightly. “Sam isn’t here to explain because of what this cure entails… It involves you getting… uh… intimate? With an angel.” 

“Oh.” The blond’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. 

“Yes. So that’s why it’s only me. You don’t have to go through with it, but it is an option. I’m willing - although, if you would prefer a female vessel, we may need to find another angel.” 

Dean was unable to speak. 

“You don’t want to.” The angel’s lips downturned slightly. 

“No!” The blond cried, before the angel could walk away. “I want to!” 

He grasped the arm of the dark-haired man, pulling him in so he was wedged between his knees. He gave the angel a sexy smirk, looking up into blue eyes. 

“So,” He spoke softly, tugging the standing man down slightly, so lips were barely brushing against each other. “How do you want to do this?” 

“Preferably naked.” The angle spoke bluntly, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Sure, Cas.” The blond chuckled, taking the man’s hand, and leading him back to his bedroom. “We can definitely do that. Anything else?” 

It was Cas’ turn to give his new lover a smirk. “Well, I have a few ideas.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dean teased, grinning at the man. 

“Yeah.” And at that, they finally shared their first kiss. 

Their first of many. And many repeats.


End file.
